<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raven Crowned Academy by RavenKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422726">Raven Crowned Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenKid/pseuds/RavenKid'>RavenKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenKid/pseuds/RavenKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people are born royal but for the few that are their lives can either be a living hell or, a safe heaven in which they are protected from the outside world. But, while being raised into royalty can be great just like any other child in the land of Minetenia, they have to be taught in order to live but, in the case of the royals they have to be taught in order to rule.</p><p>Raven Crowned Academy, a prestigious royal academic school meant to teach royal heirs, princes, and princesses alike. The school as most older royals would put it, was a whole fucking nightmare to live in.</p><p>So when the princes and princesses of the Sleepy, Manhunt, Muffin, Hermit, and many other kingdoms learned that they were headed to this prestigious school either being their first or last year. Lets just say souls were crushed that day..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), More - Relationship, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Academy's Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhh, this will be my second time post anything on my account because I decided fuck it why no you know. Any way enjoy royal academy drama or smth lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Kings and Queens of Minetenia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   The Raven Crowned Academy would like to formally announce that your child's application has been accepted and this is an invitation to welcome your child into the Academy. Please see to it that your child arrives on the academies docks on the date of September tenth and, send your child's belongings before hand so we as the academy can set your child's room to their needs. The Academy will provide three meals a day, clubs and activities after classes, a place to sleep, and advanced education for your child. <br/></em>
  <em>   As always the Raven Crowned Academy wants what is best for your child's environment but, do bare in mind that we do not allow trouble making with in these halls so if we do see anything of the sort coming from your child we will make sure to give a proper punishment. We will also make sure to inform you on your child's academic growth throughout the year so do be weary of the mail that will be sent your way. If you have any questions or concerns about your child's well being please write to the headmaster and he will get back you you right away. Thank you for choosing Raven Crowned Academy.<br/><br/>Signed By, Headmaster Sparklez <br/>Sincerely, Raven Crowned Academy</em>
</p><p><br/>~~~~~</p><p><br/>Loud groans erupted from the personal family dining hall with in the Sleepy Kingdom's castle as three young princes just received terrible news from their father the king.</p><p>"Dad, there is no way I'm going to that fucking hellhole!" The youngest of the three siblings shouted standing from his chair, his blonde fluffy bangs bounced slightly as he did. His sky blue eyes glaring at his father's distressed diamond blue ones, "Yeah dad! You of all people should know that place is a nightmare!" The second oldest by two minutes chimed in with his younger brother distressing his already distressed father further.</p><p>What else was he expecting beaming sunshine smiles, absolutely not Raven Crowned Academy was <em>indeed</em> a hellhole and a nightmare. The places is riddled with such strict teachers, detention for the littles thing, high expectations for every student, and so many secrets but, it was the best of the <em>best</em> in any school. Although very strict the academy has made excellent rulers, Philza of the Sleepy Kingdom included.</p><p>"I Know, I know you don't want to go but you have to understand Tommy I can't keep hiring teachers you have to have at least a little social interaction," The distressed king reasoned with his two complaining sons while the eldest by two minutes sat silently eating his food only to shudder when his father said to socialize, "And besides Tommy this gives you an opportunity to make friends! You'd be surprised by how many kingdoms can be friendly and not have stuck up brats for children."</p><p>The second eldest Wilbur now stood with his younger brother his also fluffy brown hair falling over his left eye as he did, "But still, that place you call an 'academy' has crazy high expectations, and you know Tommy can't handle that." Wilbur said holding onto a serious face before cracking a smile knowing he irritated his younger brother. "Yea- HEY!" the younger shouted, Tommy then punched his older brother on the shoulder causing Wilbur to break out laughing. "Not cool man!" Tommy yelled.</p><p>Philza let out a long sigh as he watched his second eldest son and his younger son run around the table, this was another normal night at the Sleepy Kingdom. The blonde haired king then looked to his eldest son who was still eating normally only to stiffen slightly at his father's gaze, "Techno please tell me you're reasonable about this one? You and Wilbur have already attended three years." Philza questioned his older son with hope in his eyes. Technoblade the heir to the sleepy Kingdom stopped eating setting down his knife and fork grabbing a napkin, and wiped his mouth setting the napkin down. Technoblade look his father dead in the eyes. Diamond blue meet ruby red as Technoblade began to speak. "Dad if I was taught anything with in my sixteen n' half years of life, and <em>three years</em> of attending that <em>place</em> is that Raven Crowned Academy is a living <em>hell</em>." </p><p>Philza's hope drained away as he groaned loudly slumping his face into his hands while his eldest then continued to eat, his second eldest ran from his younger brother taunting him while also laughing at his father in victory, and his youngest chased his second oldest shouting curses while also laughing at his father's misery.</p><p>Just a normal night at the Sleepy Kingdom dinner <em>yeah</em>.</p><p>Over the course of the next few days each Kingdom got somewhat of the same response, in the Manhunt Kingdom king HBomb received multiple complaints from his three adopted sons, George the oldest being seventeen, Dream the middle being sixteen, and Sapnap the youngest being fifteen (Also don't ask I just feel like HBomb could make a good dad for the Dream team and I wanted to use minecraft youtubers I know). The three complained how they would hate it there, and how if they went there would be so many stuck up snobs. </p><p>The Muffin Kingdom didn't get much complaining, but instead many silent cries along with petty comments from their only son BadboyHalo. The Diamond Kingdom and their only son Skeppy wasn't very keen on going again either, he complained loudly expressing his lack of excitement clearly to his father and mother. The same continued with the Anima Kingdom from their sons Fundy and Antfrost, the Bloom kingdom from their only daughter Niki and only son Tubbo, the Hermit kingdom from their three daughters and five sons, and many other kingdoms as well.</p><p>None of the children of any of the kingdoms wanted do go even the last year students hated to go, Raven Crowned Academy had an exceptionally bad reputation among the princes and princess. But it was rightfully so since said Academy was not forgiving of anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>None the less through all the complaining, moaning, cries, demands, curses, and etcetera, every single student new and old knew that they had no choice but to go to the damned place one way or the other. That didn't mean they would to anything in their power to make it so they wouldn't be able to go, well at least some of them tried to make it so they couldn't go. But ultimately they would all fail in the end they were just making it harder on themselves then on their parents. </p><p><br/>~~~~~</p><p><br/>The day is September first the day the princes and princesses of mostly major and some minor kingdoms are sent off to travel to Raven Crowned Academy, and or some it takes two weeks for others it takes a day for as you must know. Raven Crowned Academy is over seas on an massive island the journey across the sea takes five days, and less without complications. But even so the princes and Princesses across the land are very unhappy at this very moment in time.</p><p>"Father do we have to go!" George heir to the Manhunt kingdom exclaimed rather loudly as he walked down the grand polished dark oak wood staircase with two butlers trailing behind him holding his things. George's father HBomb sighed rubbing his tired face having to deal with this everyday for two weeks as of now, "We've went over this George, yes you have to go." HBomb replied back slightly muffled as he had a hand over his mouth. </p><p>"Ugh, Dad! Come on-" Dream the middle child was quickly cut off, "I don't want to hear it! If I here another Dad this or father that I will lose it! Do you boys understand!" HBomb hissed glaring daggers at his three sons. George reached the bottom of the staircase eyes now to the white marble floor, Dream was still walking down the red velvet carpeted dark oak staircase his eyes down as well, Sapnap hasn't even said a thing as he was still at the top of the staircase only now traveling down.</p><p>HBomb sighed closing his eyes taking a breath to calm down, "Okay look I'm sorry but you boys do this every year, but think of it this way you get to see your friends from other kingdoms, and you learn how to run this place when I'm away or gone." HBomb said softly making George look at his Dad apologetically. "Sorry father," George apologized then jabbed Dream's side to make him apologize as well. "Yeah sorry Dad." Dream grumbled, HBomb despite this smiled softly.</p><p>"I haven't even said a single thing and you all threw Dad over the edge wow." Sapnap said from behind his brother with a chuckle, this caused HBomb to laugh which eventually turned into family laughter knowing Sapnap could accomplish that feat by himself.</p><p>HBomb calmed down exhaling softly as he fixed his golden crown on top of his head, it was imbedded with many diamonds and sapphires with an emerald being the center jewel. "Alright boys, it's time to go the carriage is waiting and it's a three day trip to the docks for the Academy you know this." HBomb said softly motioning his hand to the lark double door made of dark oak engraved with golden decorations. </p><p>"I call window seat!" Sapnap shouted as he rushed past his brother to the door, but his father HBomb caught the collar of his shirt before the guards could even touch the door handles and pulled Sapnap into a hug chuckling. "Hey Sapnap! That's not fair!" George shouted running after him but stopped when their father caught Sapnap.</p><p>Sapnap squirmed in his dad's arms wanting to get the window seat before Dream or George could snatch it from him, "Daaad let go I have to get my seat." Sapnap whined trying to twist out, but HBomb kept a strong hold on his laughing. "Not until you give me a hug first," The king chuckled making Sapnap left out a defeated huff before hugging HBomb. "There happy now come on!" Sapnap groaned finally twisting out of his dad's grip making a mad dash to the door.</p><p>Dream rolled his luminescent emerald green eyes watching as Sapnap raced to the door once his dad let go of him, looking behind him he gestured the butlers with their belongings to the door as well to put in the second carriage that would travel behind them. The butlers took a bow before grabbing said belongs then walked in single file to the door. Dream then moved his gaze to see George and his Dad hugging saying their goodbyes, Dream smiled and started to walk over as well to say goodbye.</p><p>"Stay safe keep your brothers in line as well as yourself." HBomb said letting go of George smiling proudly, George laughed softly nodding along with his father's request. "I'll try my best Father, but don't blame me if you get a complaint coming from the academy." HBomb laughed a bit then looked over at Dream and held his arms out for a hug as George walked to the door that was now being held open letting the late summer breeze pass in. Dream grinned barreling into HBomb's chest giving him a tight hug around the torso while HBomb gentle wrapped an arm around his upper back and head holding him close. "Don't get into too many fights with that Techno kid I can't afford another visit to the Sleepy Kingdom because you two wanted to brawl out your problems."</p><p>Dream laughed letting go of his dad taking a step back with a smirk on his face, "I can't promise that dad but what I can promise is to not get my ass beat." Dream replied earning a half sigh half chuckle from his dad. "Alright just don't over do it, and get good grades okay?" HBomb said slightly questioning his middle child whilst wrapping an arm around his neck pulling him in to mess up his hair. Dream laughed loudly trying to make his dad stop, "Alright alright I got it!." Dream wheezed pulling away once his dad let him go.</p><p>HBomb grinned with a slight nod, "Good now get going your brothers are waiting for you." he motioned to the carriage waiting outside for Dream. Dream sighed softly before giving a simple nod then jogged out of the castle down the marble staircase then to the carriage where the coachman awaited patiently with the carriage door open. Dream turned around one last time waving to his father as the double dark oak door closed, Dream then tuned and climbed into the carriage with his two closest friends that are also his brothers.</p><p><br/>~~~~~</p><p><br/>The ride started out like it normally would in comfortable silence just listening to the the hooves of the horses the slight rattle of the wheels against dirt and stone the rustle of grass from the late summer breeze. It was calming as they all stuck to their own thoughts George decided he'd nap to make the process faster for him. Dream didn't nap or sleep all that often so he just stared out of the opposite of Sapnap thinking to himself like he would on the daily. Sapnap passed the time by making figures in the passing clouds overhead as well as think to himself.</p><p>All was calm like this for three hours before Sapnap decided to sleep while George just woke up leaving George and Dream to either start a conversation are wonder silently. But, George being George didn't exactly want to stay quiet so he attempted a conversation with Dream about the Academy clubs.</p><p>"What clubs do you think you'll be joining this year Dream same or some new?" George asked quirking a brow towards Dream. Dream snapped out of his thoughts looking over to George blinking once, "Huh?" Dream replied unsure of what his older brother had asked of him. George let out an airy sigh with a slight smile, "I asked what clubs do you think you'll be joining old or new?" George asked again making it clearer for Dream to hear because of his British accent. Dream blinked again before chuckling softly leaning back in his seat from his hunched over position. "Well it really depends I guess I'll still go to fencing for obvious reasons," Dream hummed as he looked back on all the clubs he has ever joined, "I might go back to ballet to kept my flexibility intact along with going to monologue, literature, chess, politics, improv, technological advances, and kingdom history." Dream said thoughtfully like it had to be the specific club.</p><p>George hummed softly nodding in response with a little sly smirk, "The obvious reason for fencing is because Technoblade's there isn't he?" George commented once Dream was finished explaining which clubs he would join. Dream obviously not getting George's indication on Technoblade made him raise a brown in confusion, "Yeah why else he's my sworn rival and the only one that can match me in fencing." Dream said clearly confused which amused George quite a lot to be completely honest. </p><p>"Well it also could be the fact that you might have a little crush on The Blade." George hinted as he looked out the window a smirk still on his ace as he glanced over at Dream. When George finished Dream blinked before feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, brows furrowed now he snapped his head to looked at George and exclaimed rather loudly waking up Sapnap. "WHAT!"</p><p>It did not take long after that before things became rowdy in the carriage of the three princes with Sapnap complaining about the two waking him, George teasing Dream about his crush, and Dream constantly denying any remotely loving feelings towards Technoblade his quote on quote rival. </p><p>"Just admit Dream you have a crush on Technoblade!" George bellowed with a shit eating grin, "I do not George he's just my rival!" Dream hissed but,, the embarrassed blush on the pale blondes face said otherwise. "Will you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Sapnap snapped them ready to strangle one or  both of them. "Oh you're fine Sapnap!" Dream growled glancing at Sapnap for a split second before glaring at George, if looks could kill right now George wouldn't even be six feet under more like sixty feet. </p><p>Sapnap's left eye twitched a little when he was brushed off so easily, "That's it come here you green son of a bitch!" Sapnap scowled lunging towards Dream with slight intent to kill. Dream ripped his gaze away from George to fend of Sapnap, "What the hell! Sapnap get off me!" Dream yelled pushing Sapnap it to George effectively squishing the shorter male with Sapnap's body. "Sapnap! Get off! I can't breathe!" George cried trying to push his younger brother off.</p><p>"Shut up George I'm TRYING!" Sapnap shouted then lunged at Dream again but, he dove out of the way beside George making the carriage rock a little. That gave a startled yelp to the coachman sitting up front when he felt the coach shake a little looking back to see if the princes were alright, George poked his head out through the window. "Sorry sir we're fine no need to worry." George called to the driver. The worried coachman gave a short nod, "Alright then, we should be at Primealina soon my prince." The coachman stated before looking back to the rode ahead. George grunted looking back in the carriage seeing Dream shoved against before looking at where the driver is, "Thank you for letting us know sir!" George said quickly before tucking his head back in the carriage shoving Dream into Sapnap quickly switching to the other side of the carriage.</p><p>This went on for another four hours granted they all stopped rough housing by the first hour and went back into conversation in which the coachman was quite thankful for because of obvious reasons, the conversation went from teasing Dream about his crush this time both George and Sapnap were teasing him. Then it went to fantasy stories, to their time at the orphanage, to mythical beasts in the enchanted forests, to meeting their friends again, and all they way to what if there was boxes that held a lot of information in them. By the fifth hour they reached the great city of Primealina where they would go to this fancy five story inn decorated with polished wood engravings along the supportive poles making up the inn entirely. The build was made of stone brick and spruce wood, lanterns lined the build giving it a warm welcoming glow during the night. Despite being a truly magnificent build it was dirt cheap for those who don't have as much could stay there for at least a few days, and that's what made the building special because it welcomed all those who truly needed it. </p><p>So now the princes were going to crash there for a few hours before getting up in the early morning to travel even farther to a bigger city which they will most likely encounter a few friends from other kingdoms.</p><p><br/>~~~~~</p><p><br/>The day is September second, six in the morning the time for Niki and Tubbo woke up to start the adventure to the docks, seeing as their kingdom wasn't as nearly as far as the Sleepy Kingdom's in the tundra or the Hermit Kingdom's in the mountains. They where just a two day trip from the Bloom Kingdom to Hypixtilia to the docks which they will sail once they boat is full of the princes and princesses across the land to the Raven Crowned Academy.</p><p>"Tubbo, Tubbo wake up it's time to go we don't have long." Niki whispered to her little brother whilst nudging him awake. Tubbo yawned loudly blinking his crystal blue eyes opened squinting when the glaring morning rays casted through the open window towards him. He then looked up to his older sister's hazel brown eyes staring down at him softly with a smile, "Get up sleepy head we have an eight hour journey ahead of us." Niki said before getting up and striding away from her little brothers bed to grab her bag then head to the ladies room in which she'll change into more formal clothes to present her kingdom.</p><p>Tubbo yawned again slowly sitting up on his bed rubbing his eyes Tubbo was a morning person but not this much of a morning person, at the castle Tubbo would have woken up two hour later from now but unfortunately he had to attend this Academy Niki's been going to since she was Tubbo's age. Thirteen is when princes and princesses start to attend the Academy granted there are a few expectations but it's around thirteen when they go, and Tubbo is exactly thirteen right now so his father and mother decided he'd go this year with his sister Niki who has just recently turned sixteen.</p><p>Tubbo groaned softly as he stood up from his bed stretching up with his arms his pajamas un-wrinkling slightly before wrinkling once again letting his arms swing down by his sides. Tubbo looked around the room it was very spacious filled with fancy accessories like vanities, brushes, extra blankets, and just little unneeded trinkets but, still useful none the less.</p><p>The Room had a large dark purple carpet covering the dark oak floor making it so when Tubbo's feet touched the floor he wasn't cold, Tubbo held onto the polished oak bed railing so he wouldn't fall when his head felt dizzy from stretching up. He ran a hand through his soft dark brown hair brushing past the nubs of his horns growing on his head, he let of the railing stumbling slightly over to his wardrobe grabbing the cold iron handles. He pulled open the doors to see his outfit he'd have to wear for the day, most likely picked out by Niki seeing as she has done this two times now heading on three. </p><p>Tubbo made a noise rom the back of his throat not exactly in the mood to put on fancy clothing but, he no choice in the matter since presenting the Bloom Kingdom is important as they were a minor Kingdom wanting to be recognized. Tubbo stared at the suit hanging there waiting to be put on, the suit was a dark green from the top that gradated into white at the bottom of the pants, with golden buttons running down symmetrically from the center, it had two golden chains connecting the first four top buttons together, in the pocket of the suit was a rare yellow rose that only bloomed in the Bloom Kingdom, the boots that went with the shoe went up to mid shin and were white, and then there was a cap that hung next to the suit.</p><p>The cape had a golden chain to keep it from falling off the shoulders, it was also lined with golden trimming around the edges, the cape all together was white with a very faint tint of green shining through in some lighting. Despite how amazing it looked the entire thing would be a pain to put on therefore Tubbo didn't see the suit was a great big thing. So with a great big huff Tubbo gathered up the clothes, and headed out of the room to the men's room where the butler's will help him put on the suit in which he has to wear.</p><p>Tubbo's suit didn't take as long as it took Niki's dress to put on that was mainly because the dress required many details that it was almost ridiculous but, Niki endured to represent her Kingdom. The dress was flowy not at all heavy but still took a lot of time to put on in the end of things. The dress was a soft shade of blue at the top gradating into a dark purple at the bottom, it was only an inch of the ground if Niki was on flat foot, the dress had lace sleeves decorated to look like flower petals, the neck line dipped like a 'U' which was also lined with many blue periwinkle flower heads, and from the right shoulder spiraling down around the dress are many blue periwinkle, delphiniums, and flax flowers that graduate into purple pansies, verbenas. and dendrobium orchids. To say the dress was beautiful was an understatement it was down right gorgeous but, it was only to be expected of the flower kingdom known for it's lovely flowers and even lovelier fashion sense.</p><p>When the dress was dawned onto Niki she smiled brightly loving the beauty it held for her kingdom. The dress maker then presented to Niki her tiara in which she is to wear after all she was a princesses the tiara was golden like her brother's crown would be but, it to was designed to look like tiny flower heads with a sapphire incased in the middle to just add more to it Niki supposed. </p><p>Once everything was in order from her crown to her purple heels a cape similar to her brother's was dawned onto her shoulders connected by a golden chain as to not fall off while she walked. Then a stunning necklace littered with countless diamonds was connected around her neck and, finally Niki was ready to leave to start their journey to the docks where they will board a ship and sail to the island that will be their home for the next nine months of the year. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day One: Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Crowned Ship has now set sail on a course to The Raven Crowned Academy this is now day one of being on the ship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day is September tenth, all the princes and princesses where gathered on the ships main deck dressed head to toe in their homelands traditional clothing. Gloom and excitement rushed through them all once they heard the news that the Sleepy Kingdoms princes had just arrived early that morning. At the moment it was the late evening the sun was just setting on the horizon as the last of the princes and princesses came onto the main deck waiting for their speaker. Soon enough a young man with midnight skin, pure white eyes, with a tail, red wings, and a halo walked onto the steering wheel deck.</p><p>The prince of the Muffin Kingdom, Bad Boy Halo. Bad was their speaker which seemed fitting considering it was his last year, he had good grades, respectable, and over all one of the best students at Raven Crowned Academy. Bad smiled down at the other royals as he he stood there on top of the deck. He wore a white shirt with a ruffled neck collar and sleeve collars, a black vest over that, with a dark red coat over that as well fastened with golden buttons connected with golden chains. Golden decorative details lined the edges of his coat sleeves, collar, and bottom seem. He wore black dress pants and black knee high boots to go with, a pair of glasses where placed on his nose despite having pure white eyes. The halo above his head was actually his crown with a white diamond place in he center.</p><p>"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and individuals to another year at the Raven Crowned Academy!" Bad spoke spreading his arms out like he was displaying the ship around them. "I would like to take a moment to welcome the new first years into the Academy and I hope you all will enjoy it as much as we do." Bad said his smile straining for a second before he let his arms down to grab onto the rail of the upper deck. "As most of us know or have been informed already, on this ship will be our last few days of freedom to do as we please." Bad announced spanning out one hand across the deck managing to make a few people chuckle at the way he phrased it.</p><p>"Tonight as you can already tell we are having a sort of party there will be music, games, food, and drinks you may leave when ever you desire to your selected room on the ship. After this night you may do what you please as there are many actives aboard the one thing the academy has requested is that you may not go below the third deck and or get in the way of the crew." Bad instructed straightening up a little bit he fixed his sleeve collar then cleared his throat. "Now with that said everyone enjoy!" Bad announced then the band started to play soft music as Bad started walking off the upper deck to the main.</p><p>The princes and princesses immediately dispersed amongst each other finding their old friends and making new ones. A select few left the party not wanting to be there altogether, others went straight to the food and drinks, and even a few more started to travel to the dance floor. The princes of the Manhunt Kingdom however stood around the food table more so the sweets section of the food tables as George and Sapnap where starving but, craved the every so delicious taste of jelly filled donuts, chocolate covered cake, and just sugary goodness all around. Dream on the other hand just stood there laughing as George and Sapnap quickly got into a heated argument about which was better chocolate or strawberry covered cake.</p><p>"Chocolate tastes better why can't you see that Sapnap!" George drawled trying to make his brother see that chocolate was far better than strawberry in every way. "Because I've tasted chocolate already and I know strawberry is better than that." Sapnap answered rolling his eyes as he stuck his fork into the strawberry covered cake on his plate. George groaned in frustration shaking his head as he stuck his fork in his own cake not wanting to argue anymore with his little brother. Dream found them very amusing when they bickered almost laughing at some points, but now that they were done he grew bored again starting to look around to see if he recognized some of their friends. </p><p>Dream's eyes lit up when he saw his friend Sam walking around the party, "Sam!" Dream called out waving Sam over affectively grabbing the attention of George and Sapnap along with a few more royals but Dream didn't seem to care. Sam smiled waving to Dream before turning around waving someone else over suddenly Callahan jogged up next to Sam and they both started walking over to Dream and his brothers. </p><p>Sam and Callahan weren't royals but their family was respected for their machine working abilities and earned a scholarship into the Academy, "Dream, George, Sapnap it's good to see you three." Sam greeted them happily as he and Callahan stood before them giving bows of their head.</p><p>"You to! how have ya been!" Sapnap grinned immediately setting down his cake to wrap an arm around Callahan's neck pulling him down to rustle his hair. Callahan tried tugging away pushing away his hands he couldn't speak having grown up mute, but communicated through Sam most of the time. But, he smiled missing the way Sapnap messed with him he just missed the gang in general.</p><p>Sam chuckled at Sapnap's behavior, "We've been good it's been hectic at the shop lately though many customers wanting to have the self running vehicles." Sam said with a soft sigh placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Oh I've heard of those father said he might be getting one letting the horses rest you know." George tried to speak mumbling through his cake. Dream raised a brow interested in this machine Sam was talking about, "Self running?' Dream questioned looking to Sam.</p><p>"Yeah self running it uses Netherite energy conjured from the actual Nether can you believe that." Sam explained slightly excited that Dream was interested in this topic, "Thee Nether as in like the fiery land scape Nether?" Sapnap asked having let go of Callahan to go back to eating his cake.</p><p>"Yeah the Netherite comes from this ancient debris which fuels the vehicles, but can also be used for a lot of other things actually." Sam answered enthusiastically.</p><p>"Wow that's actually very interesting, have you ever went to the Nether Sam?" Dream asked raising a brow towards Sam. "Uh, no not really our father says the Nether is a dangerous place, and only mercenaries and experts can actually enter the Nether." Sam explained in a more serious or confused manner Dream couldn't exactly tell. "Woah look who I found." A feminine voice broke into their conversation and they all cracked a smile.</p><p>"Alyssa!" They all said with a grin turning to meet the blonde girl. "Hello," Alyssa with a smile residing on her lips, "Long time no see." Callahan walked over to Alyssa his arms open with a grin. Alyssa laughed softly as she accepted the hug graciously from Callahan then pulled away a few seconds after. "So Alyssa how's the life in far region?" George asked wiping away the crumbs of chocolate cake with a napkin.</p><p>"Oh it's uh really boring." Alyssa giggled stepping closer to the desert table taking one of the chocolate chip cookies, "Being a princess is so much work you're expected to do everything perfectly." She sighed rolling her eyes then took a bite of her cookie. Callahan went back over to Sam then tugged on his sleeve and made small symbols with his hands and Sam raised his brows then smiled looking towards Alyssa. "Callahan says stop being a wimp." </p><p>Alyssa mocked a look of shock sputtering a little, "Callahan I- how dare you call a lady a wimp." She scoffed flipping a few strands of hair on her shoulder behind her back. "Yeah Callahan how dare you make a mockery of Alyssa and George jeez." Sapnap joked before everyone burst into laughter. "That's not funny you're not funny Sapnap." George tried to say without a smiling but failed miserably making everyone laugh harder.</p><p>Once they all calmed down taking the a deep breath after excessive amounts of laughing they eased into small talk about family and how they hated going to the Academy.</p><p><br/>----------</p><p> </p><p>"I hope they replaced the literature teacher I can not make another ten thousand page essay again." Dream scowled as he ran a hand through his blonde brown hair, "Oh god I hate that teacher so much." Sapnap agreed quickly, "They made me get up in front of class to write out a long word I didn't know how to spell correctly can you believe that!" he exclaimed throwing is arms dramatically in the air.</p><p>"Actually I can believe it you're bit of a knuckle head Prince Sapnap." A new voice joined the conversation one all to familiar to them. "Damn Wilbur hit poor ole Sap here with the cold shoulder." Dream gave a low whistle then chuckled.</p><p>"I'm just speaking the truth." Wilbur grinned shrugging a little bit. Prince Wilbur wore a white blouse the sleeves and front collar puffed out but tucked under a dark blue coat. The coat was lined with silver buttons on the front with two buttons on the cuffs of the sleeves, sliver chains connected each of the buttons on the front of the coat. A soft blue cape with a silver inside rested on his shoulders connected by another silver chain so it wouldn't fall off, he also wore black knee high boots with a half inch heel along with dark blue dress pants, and a simple silver crown rested on top of his brown fluffy hair with a singular blue jewel in the middle. His beautifully sculpted face shone brightly in the moon light with the candles as well, his lips where lifted into a smirk as he faced the lot in front of him.</p><p>Sapnap was lost for words sputtering trying to find what he was going to say, "What? cat got your tongue Sapnap?" Wilbur commented slyly showing a toothy grin. "Woah Sapnap are you really gonna let Wilbur do that to you I thought you were better." George joked rolling his eyes as he smiled, "Oh shut up." Sapnap mumbled looking down crossing his arms over his chest having finished his cake moments early.</p><p>"Anyway how are you Wilbur?" Sam asked looking to the tall brown haired male.</p><p>"I've been quite alright thank you Sam thank you but uh," Wilbur smiled then turned beckoning a tall blonde haired boy over who seem a little timid to come over, but he reluctantly inched over until he was standing slightly behind Wilbur, "This is my little brother Tommy it's his first time going to the Academy, and I wanted to introduce him to others that know the horrors of that damned school." Wilbur explained to the friend group while Tommy just rolled his eyes and looked off into the crowd.</p><p>Tommy was wearing something similar to Wilbur, but it was slightly different in color shade. He also had less chains on the coat with only four chains connecting the silver buttons on the front of the coat. "Seems like Tommy really doesn't care." Alyssa commented gesturing to Tommy before continuing to eat her cookie. "I really don't actually Wilbur why do you even care I don't know these people and never will." Tommy stated his blue eyes glaring at his older brother.</p><p>"It would be beneficial if you knew more people Tommy." Wilbur answered rolling his eyes making Tommy sigh, "But why!" Tommy shouted throwing his arms out to the side clearly not wanting to be there. "Because Tom-" </p><p>"Because Tommy you won't last a second in the Academy with a mouth like that," Dream piped in over Wilbur giving it to the kid straight. "No one asked you green boy." Tommy shot back now glaring at Dream who just smirked very amused by the blonde boys behavior. George started wheezing while Sapnap cackled along with Sam who had to cover his mouth because he was laughing so hard. Alyssa giggled at first but started snorting while Wilbur cackled as well this triggered Dream to laugh leaving Tommy confused, "What? What is so funny!" Tommy asked well more like shouted again.</p><p>It took awhile for them to all calm down while some commented 'Green boy' making them stir up again into laughter, but they all settled once the joke wasn't as funny anymore. "Seriously what is so funny?" Tommy asked once again when they were all just giggling or smiling.</p><p>"The fact you called Dream green boy was hilarious because green is Dream's signature color." Sam simply said waving his hand as like he was dismissing the conversation.</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms again, "You all are a bunch of weirdos." he grumbled looking down to the floor. "Tommy that's rude," Wilbur scolded, "But he isn't wrong." Sam chuckled. "I mean considering we laughed at the words 'Green Boy' for a solid two minutes yeah I'd say we are pretty weird." Dream admitted closing his eyes still smiling brightly.</p><p>"Wilbur where is Techno? I just noticed he isn't with you." George pointed out with a brow raised. Wilbur let out an airy laugh waving his hand, "Oh, Techno? He went to his room early tonight not really wanting to interact you know how he is." Wilbur said dismissively. "Yeah he's always been that way I guess." Sapnap hummed then shrugged as the conversation continued one throughout the night.</p><p><br/>----------</p><p><br/>It was now one in the morning there was barely anyone on the main deck now. Everyone was either somewhere off into the ship doing something stupid, or passed out on their beds from partying to much. Dream wasn't one of them he still up on the main deck having always had trouble with sleeping. He held a glass of cider not old enough to drink wine or any fancy alcohols that adults would have at parties.</p><p>Dream leaned on the ship railing looking out onto the calm ocean as a small breeze flew through through the night air, he listen as the waves gently washed up against the sides of the ships, he found this type of night calming it was moments like these he enjoyed most. When he was alone and at peace with the night normally he was running through the trees that boarded the kingdom, but these nights are also peaceful the few nights before hell was to come.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep either." A gruff vice said breaking Dream's thoughts. </p><p>"Yeah." Dream replied easily not even turning to face the person he was talking to because he already knew who it was. Technoblade joined Dream leaning onto the railing of the main deck looking out onto the ocean. His pink hair was tied into a loose ponytail sprawled over his shoulder carelessly as he wore a blouse with the top exposing some of his chest. "It's nice out here isn't it." Techno said as he took in a breath of fresh air.</p><p>"Yeah it really clears your mind sometimes." Dream agreed his emerald green eyes traveled over to look at the pink haired male. His eyes trailed along Techno's sharp jawline but held a some softness, his high cheek bones but not to high, and his ruby red eyes that where sharp like a razor but in this moment they were soft. Dream's eyes wandered further down catching a glimpse of Techno's chest before pulling back a small blush rested on his cheeks as he looked out at sea again.</p><p>"Dream?" Techno said in a questioning tone as his red eyes looking down to Dream who was hunched over trying to cover this heated face. Dream blinked his face contorting into a confused one as his eyes shifted from the sea to red eyes, "I'm sorry did you say something?" Dream asked very confused in the matter making techno crack a small smile then looked back to the salt water. "I asked how you were doing at the moment sense it's been awhile since we talked." Techno said repeating his first question that Dream didn't quite catch because he was looking elsewhere.</p><p>"Oh well," Dream started clearing his voice before continuing, "I've been okay could be better but I'd think okay is the best to phrase it." He said with a little shrug straightening up instead of being on his hunches so he could be at he same level as Techno. "How about yourself?" Dream asked </p><p>Techno let out a heavy sigh mixed with a light chuckle or something like that, "Stressed mainly being the 'Crowned Prince' isn't easy." Techno stated making Dream chuckle just a little bit, "Oh I know George makes it sound like a nightmare and honestly it sounds like one." Dream said relating to Techno's statement. "It's kinda cringe being royalty I  want to pass it on to Wilbur, but even he doesn't want to be proper royalty."</p><p>"Yeah being royalty sucks with all of these laws and rules and what not to follow to keep the elders happy it's just so boring." Dream agreed rolling his eyes about keeping the elders happy. "At least we can agree on something." Techno said with a soft laugh. "Yeah," Dream hummed before a comfortable silence feel between them as they listened to waves.</p><p>They stayed like that for awhile in silence listening to waves washing up onto the boat as they thought about what will happen in the near future and what has happened in the past until Dream broke the silence, "Well Techno it's been a pleasure talking with you but it's nearly two in the morning so good morning and good night I guess." Dream said pushing off the rails standing up straight then gave just a little bow to Techno. "Right, bye Dream." Techno said giving a nod to his friend or well friend rival so to speak,.</p><p>Dream gave a quick smile before walking off leaving a half full glass of cider on a random table then disappeared below the main deck, Techno looked back out to the sea letting out another sigh closing his tired eyes. He looked back on the first time he ever meet Dream at the Academy a young rowdy blonde brown haired boy with stunning emerald eyes. A smile rested on Techno's lips at the memory finding it funny how they went from rivals to friends over the course of two years, and now they were here heading back to the Academy they both hated respectively.</p><p>But, somehow Techno like the Academy because it allowed him to meet the rowdy blonde brown haired boy with stunning emerald green eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 3169</p><p>I'm sorry for taken so long guys I lost motivation like half way through but I found it once again! So thanks for sticking around to read. We got to meet new characters today and also sorry if I wasn't as descriptive this time also little bit of Dream Techno cuteness. <br/>Anyway thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter but I'll try my best to make it longer so you all can enjoy!<br/>But hope you enjoyed love y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>